kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts
Simply known as Kingdom Hearts 'is the new Kingdom Hearts game directed by Tetsuya Nomura. Begin with an older, 17 years old Sora on a quest again to become a Keyblade Master after his friend Riku has become Juan. But all the worlds that once connected to Sora has lost their own memories to created a powerful Dark power, and he attempt to restore all those memories to back where they belong. Reuniting with Disney Heroes, Final Fantasy, The Worlds End With You, one of exclusive Anime series and other Square Enix games. This game will have Two different Story line, Sora Story and Roxas Story which last of their part will be connecting together for the true final villain. The main theme song for this game is "SANTUARY" by Utada Hikaru. Story A strange note sudden appeared on Sora's pocket, a new quest was given my Master Yen Sid and King Mickey to connect all the worlds that has lost on the hand of the new foe Leoquera the new organazation member that was not a nobody itself, stealing all those precious memory that belong to all the people live on the world that once visit by Sora. Sora found out Roxas still exist and believe a him as a true person, Roxas also start on journey to find Sora, both of them meet each other on Disney Castle with Roxas still weild Oathkeeper and Oblivion. When both of them have given seperate mission, they lead to different path with Sora, Donald and Goofy first visit on Mysterious Tower and Roxas on Radiant Garden. Characters Both of the stories has the same world but only Roxas was added an additional world due to his lost memories. ;Olympus Coliseum *Hercules *Philoctetes *Hades *Cerberus ;Agrabah *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Cassim *Abu *Iago ;100 Acre Wood *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Rabbit *Tigger *Eeyore *Roo *Owl ;Radiant Garden *Leon *Yuffie *Aerith *Cid *Cloud *Tifa *Paine *Yuna *Aeleus *Ienzo *Even *Maleficent *Pete ;Castle of Dreams *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Jaq *Gus *Prudence *Lucifer *Lady Tremain *Fairy Godmother *Drizella *Anastasia ;Shibuya *Neku Sakuraba *Shiki Misaki *Joshua *Beat *Rhyme *Megumi Kitaniji ;Halloween Town *Jack Skellington *Dr. Finklestein *Sally *Lock, Shock, and Barrel ;Twilight Town *Roxas *Hayner *Pence *Olette ;Mysterious Tower *Master Yen Sid 'Country of the Musketeers ' *Mickey *Donald *Goofy 'Port Royal *Jack Sparrow *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann Mysterica Land *Mikasa Ackerman *Eren Yeager *Mikazazu Blade Nobody Realm of Darkness *Aqua *Ansem The Wise The World That Never Was ' *Young Xehanort *Master Xehanort *Organazation XIII 'Graveyard Prison ' *Terra Protagonist 'Sora A seventeen years old boy who lives on the Destiny Islands with his best friends Riku and Kairi, a kind-hearted young man who dreams of seeing other worlds. After he and Riku defeated Xemnas, all the worlds has been save but a strange note appeared that say "Your adventure just started 5 hours ago" mean that Sora has a bigger quest to start with his ally Donald Duck and Goofy. Riku Riku is the eighteen year old friend of Sora and Kairi and lives with them on Destiny Islands. He and Sora always compete on everything as friendly rivals, with Riku usually winning. He was meant to be the original wielder of the Keyblade, but he gave in to the darkness of his heart in order to fulfill his dream of seeing other worlds. Kairi A seventeen year old girl who arrived on the Destiny Islands when she was little, and has been best friends with Sora and Riku ever since. She also a keyblade weilder trained by Master Aqua in Destiny Island eversince the Land Of Departure has transform into Casle Oblivion where Ven sleep. Roxas A seventeen years old boy who lives on Twilight Town, a boy who once a Nobody of Sora but now grows he's own heart to become a person. Like Sora, he also a keyblade weilder who weild two type of Keyblade called Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He becoming best friend with Sora and the others and also become an ally to him. At the end, he end up at Destiny Island and live there. The King The King of Disney Castle who set out on a mission to find out the secret of the Heartless. He left a note to Donald and Goofy telling them to find the Keyblade wielder. Donald Duck Disney Castle's Court Magician. He is searching for his missing King by traveling to various worlds in the gummi ship. He and Goofy team up with Sora in order to find their King. Goofy Captain of the Royal Knights at Disney Castle. He is also searching for the King alongside Donald. He has fought alongside with Sora when their first meet on Traverse Town. Leon A swordsman who carries a gunblade. His real name is Squall Leonhart. He took the name Leon to distance himself from his past self the man who stood helpless as Heartless invaded his home. Yuffie One member of the town's Restoration Committee, a spirited girl who actively does her part to keep tabs on the town. Aerith A young woman whose quiet eyes believe an unbreakable will. Like Leon, she met Sora while living away from her hometown, and helped him now and then on his journey. Cid An engineer, tech wizard and first-rate pilot. He met Sora as a castaway, while he was running a shop away from his hometown. Cloud A "SOLDIER" who effortlessly wields a hefty sword. He once fought against Sora and his friends under contract with Hades. Tifa ' A young woman in search of a certain someone. Unflinching, unrelenting, Tifa has looked far and wide for a good plastic surgeon. 'Sephiroth An unsurpassed swordsman who was once revered as a hero. ''Neku Sakuraba '' A boy who has been forced into the Reapers' Game. He wouldn't be caught dead without his headphones... and wants nothing more than to shut other people out. But Sora, Roxas and their other new friends, may have the power to change him. Shiki ''' A girl who has been forced into the Reapers' Game. Her constant companion is a stuffed animal named Mr. Mew. She first found Roxas battling lot's of heartless but she come to aid him even a just cure him sometime, until Neku arrive. Party Members *Donald Duck *Goofy *Neku Sakuraba *Aladdin *Jack Skellington *Leon *Cloud *Riku *Roxas *Aqua *Terra *Misaka Ackerman (Roxas Story Only) Villain *Leoquera *Organazatin XIII *Xehanort *Young Xehanort *Isa *Braig *Vanitas '''Heartless *Heartless appeared on new kind and shape, but their still not strong to beat Unverse and Nobodys. Nobody *Nobody has three new kind of them, the rest are still the same. Unversed *The Unverse set up their new form and still holding up their old kind in Birth By Sleep. Disney Villain *Jaafar *Pete *Melaficent *Oggy Boggy *Muskeeters Pete *Julius *Hades *Cerberus *Ice Titan *Twin Magma *Rock Titan Kingdom Hearts Villains *Trinity Armor *Twilight Torn *Dark Side *Sephiroth (Sora Story) *Genesis (Roxas Story) *Anti-Black Coat *Julius Secret Boss *Dark T-Rex (Sora Story) (Double Strong) *Lingering Will Ventus (Roxas Story) (Double Strong) Trivia *At the end Roxas story, he will battle Vanitas. But with twice sad ending, Sora was force fuse with Vanitas to complete the X-Blade, Roxas made a choice even he had to defeat Vanitas like Ventus did, he team up with Donald and Goofy. *At the end of Sora Story, he will battle Leoquera, the Mastermind of all Unversed. But Donald and Goofy become their sorce of Power, Roxas will be Sora's party member. *In the Final Mix + version, it is title "Kingdom Hearts S Final Mix +" to make it not confusing on the original Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. Category:Tetsuya Nomura Category:Utada Hikaru Category:Mediamass